


Quoting

by Estelle4Ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Fluff, M/M, Summer Camp Counselors, Too Many Characters to Tag, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not easy to be sent away for a month without a warning, even if they do end up in a beautiful place.</p><p>It’s not easy to spend the summer with people they’ve never met, even if everyone is just as human as they are.</p><p>It’s not easy to keep trying, keep pushing, without knowing what they’re supposed to achieve.</p><p>It’s not easy to look back and accept that they can do better, and it’s even harder to actually make the change.</p><p>None of it is easy, but maybe it’s not supposed to be.</p><p>The boys are wiser than they think they are, and even though it <i>is</i> difficult, they’ve always got each other.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>American Summer Camp Counselors AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purpose

"Horan! _Will you pay attention?_ " Ms. Silverman bellowed, "What, may I ask, is more important than our English lesson?"

Niall, who had been having a whispered argument with Harry about bananas, looked up, startled, "What?"

"Would you and Mr. Styles like to enlighten the class about what seems to be more important than my English class?" Ms. Silverman repeated irritably.

"Not really, no." Niall replied pleasantly.

"I _insist_." the agitated teacher snapped.

"Bananas." Harry said with a perfectly straight face, "Is it possible to eat the peel? Niall says it's not, but I'm pretty sure it'd be healthy."

Zayn snorted with laughter. Even Liam couldn't hold back his chuckles.

"Yeah, well." Louis grinned at Niall, "I'd say just go with whatever Niall says about bananas."

Harry frowned at his boyfriend, "Why?"

"Because. From what I've heard from Zayn, Niall's got more experience with bananas than you have."

"That's not true!" Harry said, clearly offended, "I eat the most bananas out of all of you. And it's _my_ favorite fruit! I called dibs on it!"

Louis narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "You eat the most bananas, huh? I rest my case. Niall seems to know more about loyalty, too."

Harry seemed to realize that Louis was not talking about fruits. He turned beet red, "Oops."

"Hi." Louis replied brightly.

Liam and Zayn were laughing quite unashamedly now. In fact, so was the rest of the class.

"Zee?" Niall raised an eyebrow, "What've you been telling Lou?"

Zayn stopped laughing, "Nothing, love, I just-"

"-ENOUGH!" Ms. Silverman thundered, "We are in the middle of a LESSON and you have the AUDACITY to interrupt with this vulgar talk?"

"Well." Liam said uncomfortable, "Ms. Silverman, they were only talking about fruits, you know."

Ms. Silverman's eyes flashed, "Do any of you know what our lesson is about?"

"Precepts and quotes." Liam answered immediately.

"And what is a precept?"

"Um.... it's a quote?" Liam tried.

"No." Ms. Silverman said icily, "It's a writ or warrant. While a quote is repeat or copy of someone else's words."

"That's...what he meant." Zayn said unhelpfully.

Ms. Silverman's eyes flashed, "The five of you- Principal Cowell's office. Now."

"Wha- But there's only five more minutes of class, and it's the last period!" Niall said, horrified, "I'm not staying at school for extra time to talk to Cowell!"

Ms. Silverman eyed him with utmost annoyance, "Now." Then she turned to the rest of the class and said, "You can go early today. I want to escort these five to the Prinicpal's Office personally." 

While the rest of the class gladly packed up and left, Niall, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Harry sat slumped in their seats.

"Well." Ms. Silverman said, looking far too pleased with herself, "Let's go, boys."

They got to their feet and trudged behind their English teacher, all the way to Principal Cowell's room. Ms. Silverman knocked twice before entering the toom.. She ushered the boys inside and shut the door, leaning against it.

The Principal's desk was littered with papers and brightly colored clipping. It was obvious that he was busy. Niall hoped he would say that he was too busy to see them, but no such luck.

Mr. Cowell let out a long sigh, "So. The five of you are back. And this time, you are back _together_."

Niall nodded enthusiastically, "It's been a while."

Mr. Cowell zeroed in on him, "It's been a week."

"Exactly!"

The Principal heaved another sigh, "Mr. Payne, I'm surprised. This is your second time here in the past month."

Liam turns red and looks at his feet, murmuring an apology.

Mr. Cowell looked up at Ms. Silverman, "Lauren, what have they done this time?"

"They interrupted my class with foul language and vulgar talk! Not only were they not paying attention, they diverted the rest of the students as well! I simply cannot allow this!" Ms. Silverman said, clearly jumping at the chance to rant about her least favorite students, "They have potential, Simon. Their answer papers are neat, their homework is correct. But they have no drive, no determination! No _purpose_. They don't care."

"Alright. Thanks, Lauren." Mr. Cowell nodded thoughtfully. He turned back to the boys, "You know boys, Robert Byrne once said, 'the purpose of life is a life of purpose'."

They blinked at him wanly, but Ms. Silverman began applauding, "Well said, Mr. Cowell, well said! I'll quote you on that!"

Louis snorted.

"Listen." Mr. Cowell said, "The five of you- you're good kids-"

"-we're in eleventh grade, hardly kids-" Louis interjected.

"Then you shouldn't act like kids." Mr. Cowell replied calmly, "The five of you are very good people, good individuals. The academic year is almost drawing to a close, and it marks the third year I've had you in this school. I know you well enough to say that you have good hearts, and that you work well together."

"Um." Harry said, "Thanks."

"And I know you are smart." the principal continued, "You each excel at something different, your IQ levels are quite high. You have so much talent and potential, and it irks me to see you in my office week after week, knowing that you are not using any of it."

"Hey!" Niall protested, "Me and Lou led our soccer team to victory this year, and I-"

"-I'm talking about _characteristic_ potential, Horan. You have the potential to be a a patient person, a good listener. But you are not using it. Mr. Tomlinson has a natural leadership ability But he wastes it. I just wonder- why can't the five of you see what you have and understand how you can become better people? It's not only today that I'm talking about- I've been watching you throughout this year. There's so much you can become, with personalities like yours. I've never seen more distinct, vivacious people. But, no. You prefer to wile away your time, waste your potential."

Zayn shifted uncomfortably. He could feel the others doing the same.

"I don't know, boys." Mr. Cowell said, "I've been thinking about this since last week, when all of you landed here at different times in the same day. I don't know what needs to be done to bring out the best in you. Usually a big event or a difficult exam, or even an compassionate discussion can bring out the best in people. But we've had SATs and Helping Hands Programs and Sporting Events and Art Shows. And while you've all let your talents shine in those, you haven't let the best of your personalities come through. And I just don't know how to make that happen."

The bell rang in the distance, but the boys remained still. Mr. Cowell stared at them, long and hard. They could hear the door open and close, marking the exit of Ms. Silverman.

Finally, Mr. Cowell let out a breath, "I would like to see you in my office again after school tomorrow, please. All five of you."

"Yes, sir." They chorused lowly, before standing up and walking out of the room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, navigating their way to the five lockers that were coincidentally next to each other.

"Well." Liam finally said, "That was some lecture."

"I'll say." Niall replied, "It was almost uncomfortable."

Louis snorted, "Who does he think he is, lecturing us about _us_? And Silverman standing at the back, 'Oh, _yes_ Simon, of course! I'll quote you on that!' I wish they'd just fuck already. The sexual tension is killing me."

Harry choked on his laughter.

"Yeah, but. Cowell does usually know what he's talking about." Zayn said reasonably, "Whether we agree with him or not."

Louis shrugged, "I'm not upset over the lecture, bro. Cowell's an old man, but he's a good guy. Silverman, I'll tell you- she pisses me off."

"Join the club." Niall said, "She can be a real bitch."

"I'll quote you on that." Harry said wisely.

The other four burst out laughing.

"But what was the actual quote, though? The purpose of life is a life of purpose?" Zayn frowned in concentration, "I know Robert Byrne, he's an author."

"Yeah, well, his quote doesn't make any fucking sense." Louis said conversationally, "Any of you interested in a stop at the ice cream place on the way home?"

"Hell yeah." Niall said eagerly. Then he pouted, "Hold on, I haven't got any money. I left my wallet at home. Dammit."

"Aww, it's alright, love." Zayn said, with the special soft smile that was reserved only for the blonde, "I'll pay for you."

"You always pay for me." Niall protested.

Zayn leaned in and kissed the pout off Niall's face, "Yeah, but it makes you smile."

" _You_ make me smile. Not the fact that you buy me food."

Zayn's smile widens, "Sap."

" _I'm_ the sap?"

"Okay, okay!" Louis cut in, "You two are making me nauseous with your adorableness-"

"Hey! What about you and Harry? You're even worse!" Niall protested.

"LIES!" Harry bellowed, "Me and Lou are cool, not sappy!"

"Guys, come on, get a move on." Liam said, bored, "Ice cream, remember?"

As the five of them walked to the front door of their school, bags slung across their shoulders, Louis said conspiratorially, "Hey, Ni, Zayn, don't you two have, like, an ice cream kink?"

As Niall choked and Zayn spluttered and Liam went brick red, Harry laughed loudly and said, "Oh, love, I'll quote you on _that._ "


	2. Failure To Try

"My dad was literally on the phone _throughout_ dinner." Niall said, unimpressed, "Who the _fuck_ talks on the phone while eating?"

Liam snorted, " _You_ do, Ni."

"Speaking of that, my mom was on the phone when I got home." Louis said.

"Hmm. My mom's always on the phone." Liam shrugged, "Nothing different than usual."

"Oh, shove it, bro. Your mom's usually on the phone with _my_ mom." Louis replied, "And hurry up." he added to Niall, "Warning bell rings in, like, ten minutes."

The three of them sped up, making their way up the stairs and entering the school.

"Have you seen Zayn?" Niall frowned, "Why isn't he here yet? Is his motorbike there? Did you see it?"

"Calm _down_." Louis snapped, "He'll be inside. He wouldn't have died in 12 hours. Do _I_ spend every waking moment without Haz worrying about him?"

"Yes." Liam and Niall chorused.

By this time, they had reached their lockers, and much to Niall's relief, Zayn was their, leaning against the wall and chatting with Harry.

"Zayn!" Niall called brightly.

The darker boy turned around at hearing his name, his entire face lighting up when he saw the blond, "Hey, Ni."

As Zayn pulled Niall in and kissed him lightly and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful.", Louis gagged. 

"Aww." Harry pouted, "Don't I get a cute welcome?"

Louis rolled his eyes, softening, "No. You get a loving kiss from a loving boyfriend who loves you a whole lot."

Harry grinned happily, accepting Louis's kiss, "I love you, too."

Liam groaned, "When did I become the fifth wheel?"

"Since Haz and Lou got their shit together." Niall said, as if it was obvious, "And we could easily change your fifth-wheel-ness, Liamm, if you would just ask Sophia Smith out already."

"I can't. She'll say no."

"How do you _know_?" Zayn asked, throwing his hands up, "You've never asked!"

"Because. I just know." Liam said firmly.

"And you wonder why you're still single." Niall muttered. Then, louder, he said, "Li, Sophia's really nice. I don't get why you can't just talk to her."

"She's too perfect!" Liam protested, "She wouldn't talk to any of us!"

"Hey. Niall's perfect." Zayn said, affronted.

Niall just turned around and scanned the hall. Spotting the pretty brunette, he raised his voice and waved his hand, calling, "Hey, Sophia! Over here!"

Louis, Zayn and Harry looked surprised that Niall was on speaking terms with Sophia- but they shouldn't have been too shocked. Niall was friends with everyone.

Liam looked ready to die.

"Hey, Niall!" Sophia called back, weaving her way through the crowd towards them, "How's it going? I heard you got a punishment yesterday? Dani told me what happened in English."

"Just one of Cowell's lectures." Niall shrugged, "Did you do your French Essay?"

"Yeah, but I still need a lot of help. You think we could work on it during Study Hall?" she looked worried, "I don't think I'll get a good grade on it."

"I'll help you out, no problem. Hey, Soph, have you met the guys? Like, properly?"

"I know who you are, but we've never really talked." Sophia smiled at them, "Zayn's your boyfriend, right? And Harry and Louis- you two were in my Math class last year. And you're Liam, aren't you? You did a really good job with that Geography presentation last week."

Liam turned red and stammered out a thanks, while Louis and Harry shook her hand enthusiastically.

"See you later, then!" she said, turning around and heading to a group of girls on the other side of the hall.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Liam?" Zayn asked cheerfully, "She's nice! And she talked to you."

Niall poked Zayn's cheek, "Stop being so cheerful in the morning. It's weird."

Zayn smiled, "What can I say? Seeing you made my morning."

They all groaned, their exasperated voices mixing with the shrill ring of the bell.

They parted ways for their first lessons, seeing each other briefly at the lunch break, where Niall informed them that Sophia successfully submitted her essay.

By the time they all saw each other again, it was the end of the day. They were standing at their lockers, like they had been that morning.

"Okay, ready to go meet Cowell?" Liam asked as the others stuffed book into their bags.

All four of them froze, turning around to look at Liam with wide eyes.

"You clearly forgot." the brown-haired boy sighed, "Okay, great. It doesn't make a difference. Come on."

Niall let out an elongated moan of agony.

'That sounded more sexual than it was supposed to." Harry commented.

Zayn twitched, "Shut up. I'm not going to Cowell's office with a boner."

"TMI!" Louis thundered, startling half the hallway, "I do NOT need to know what you get up to in your free time, Malik."

Zayn's lips drew into a lazy smirk. He pushed Niall against the locker and leaned into him, intentionally slow, whispering into the blond's ear.

The others couldn't hear what he was saying, but judging by the startling pink of Niall's cheeks, it wasn't something they would want to know.

"Cowell's office. Now." Liam said strictly, and Zayn intertwined his hand with Niall's, pulling him towards the office.

Liam followed, muttering inaudibly, and Louis and Harry brought up the rear, the green-eyed boy's arm strung loosely around Louis's waist.

"I hate this room." Harry commented, staring up at the door, "I hate the door, too. My knuckles hurt when I try to knock."

" _I'll_ do it." Louis said grandly. Instead of raising a hand, he swung his leg back and kicked the door resolutely.

" _Louis_!" Liam hissed, scandalized.

Before Louis could defend his actions, the door swung open, revealing Mr. Cowell squinting at them, "Come in."

The boys did as they were told, making themselves comfortable in the plush seats.

"So, I hope you thought a little about what I said yesterday." Simon began, eyeing them, "Because I thought about it a lot. I thought about it before you were brought into my office yesterday, in fact. Now, I'm not going to give you another lecture. Instead, I've decided on the best way to help you five- I'm not going to _do_ the personality development for you, just going to help you along."

The boys nodded slowly, expecting him to dish out detentions.

"It's not detention." Mr. Cowell said, as if he could read their thoughts, "No, detention wouldn't make an impact on you. This is a bigger step. And before you use it as an excuse, I would like to say that I have spoken to all of your parents and they are all perfectly fine- even enthusiastic- about the idea."

Liam and Louis exchanged a glance. It was obvious now who all of their parents had been on the phone with yesterday.

Mr. Cowell riffled through some papers in his drawer, before pulling out a dew brightly colored brochures and handing them each one.

"Hey!" Niall said, "These were on your desk yesterday!"

"I would appreciate less speaking and more reading." the principal replied.

"Camp Eden." Harry read slowly, "Upstate New York, north of Lake George. In the Southern Adirondack Mountains. A summer sleep-away camp for 11- 13 year olds. Safety, fun and adventure?"

"Um. I'm sorry. What?" Zayn said, blinking at Cowell.

"I think it's quite clear." Mr. Cowell answered pleasantly.

"Mr. Cowell!" Niall said, horrified, "This is for 11- 13 year olds! We're _17!_ "

"Not as _campers_ , Mr. Horan." the principal said irritably, "I am _well aware_ that it is for children 11- 13 years of age."

"Then....what?" Louis asked, dreading the answer.

"As I said, I've spoken to your families, as well as the owners of the camp, and luckily, there were enough slots for the five of you to join them this summer-"

"Mr. Cowell, _no_." Harry argued, "I want to spend my summer relaxing and having fun, not- not-" he broke off, blinking confusedly, "Erm, Sir, what is it exactly we'll be doing at Camp Sweden?"

"Camp _Eden_ , Mr. Styles." Mr. Cowell gritted out, "Now. Let me finish. You five will be joining Camp _Eden_ this summer. Not as campers, but as camp _counselors._ "

There was a moment of silence. The boys gaped at their principal in disbelief.

"C- _Counselors_?!" Zayn finally managed.

"Yes, counselors."

"They can't- _you_ can't- I _can't_ \- I don't accept this decision!" Louis said furiously.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Tomlinson, your families and Camp Eden _have_ agreed to this suggestion and are looking forward to you having a good summer." Mr. Cowell said firmly, "Your cabins and duties have already been allotted. The camp starts on July 15th and finishes on August 31st."

His words met more silence.

"Boys, I know this is something new, but William Ward once said that the greatest failure is the failure to try."

"Oh, _brilliant_. Fabulous. How _ingenious_." Louis snapped, "I'll quote you on that!"

The principal raised an eyebrow, and Louis fell silent.

After a moment, Cowell said, "I'm glad you seem to accept this decision. Once you come to terms with it a bit more, you can see me and learn more about this camp. And you can keep the brochure. You may go."

None of them moved.

"You may go." Cowell repeated.

"M-Mr. Cowell." Zayn said faintly, "Where did you hear about this weird-ass- I mean- this camp?"

"Another student of our school- of the eleventh grade, in fact- will be attending this summer camp as a counselor, as well." Simon answered, "You are dismissed, boys."

Liam opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, but said nothing.

The bell rang in the distance, signalling that the orchestra students could leave. But still, the boys remained frozen.

Mr. Cowell sighed, "Boys? _You may go_."

The five of them turned on the spot and left without another word.


	3. Make The Most Of It

Zayn dismounted his motorbike and walked up Niall's driveway.

It was 7:30 in the morning, and Zayn felt way too tired for someone who had spent the last evening asleep.

He rang the doorbell and tapped his foot impatiently. The door swung open to reveal Bobby Horan, Niall's father, "Top o' the morning!" he said jovially, "Hello, Zayn."

"Hey, Bobby." Zayn grinned. He never forgot that Bobby was Irish. 

While Niall was born and raised in America, just like his mother, his father was from a small town called Mullingar in Ireland. Zayn had seen pictures and heard Niall's delightful descriptions, and he'd always wanted to visit it himself.

"NIALL!" Bobby bellowed, "Zayn's here!" then, turning to Zayn, he said, "Came by on old Ripper?"

Zayn threw a fond glance at his beloved motorcycle, "Sure did."

"I do remember Louis telling me that you never allow anyone but yourself on there." Bobby said.

"Niall's an exception." Zayn answered, "Can't say no to him, can I?"

Bobby roared with laughter, "Good man, Zayn. But Niall is far too stubborn for his own good. That's one thing I hope will change over the summer. Your Principal Cowell, I tell you. Brilliant man."

Zayn bit back a groan a the reminder that his summer had been basically ruined.

Niall's father peered at him, "I take it you're none too pleased, either? Yes, Niall's proper upset."

Zayn frowned, hating to hear that Niall was anything less than happy. Before he could say anything, though, there was the sound of footsteps thudding down the stairs, and a flash of blonde hair came into view.

"Zee." Niall said, with a tired yet happy smile.

Zayn had to stop himself from cooing. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable, especially when he was sleepy.

"He came on Ripper." Bobby said to his son, "So wear the extra helmet, and both of you ride safely."

"Will do, Sir." Zayn said, ignoring Niall's protests and taking his backpack for him, "Have a good day."

"Yes, same to both of you. And see Mr. Cowell about that camp, will you? Learn as much as you can about it. It's going to be a great experience."

Niall gave his father a half-hearted wave and followed Zayn to where he had parked.

Zayn pushed Niall against his motorbike and gave him a long kiss. Niall kissed back readily, only pulling away for a moment to breathe out, "My dad might still be watching, Zayn."

"Don't care." Zayn whispered between kisses, "You're too beautiful."

Niall blushed, "Love you." he murmured shyly.

Zayn beamed, "Love you more."

"Get a move on, boys! You'll be late for school!" Bobby bellowed from the window.

Zayn and Niall jumped and whirled around sheepishly, but Bobby was grinning widely as he flapped his hands at them, "And wear the helmet!"

The darker boy fit the spare helmet onto Niall's head, before they both mounted the motorbike and sped off towards school.

The ride wasn't very long, and neither of them usually spoke when they were on the bike, for safety reasons. By the time they reached school, it was ten minutes to 8.

"Hey, we're 10 minutes early." Niall said brightly, pulling off the helmet and ruffling his hair.

Zayn chuckled, "You should come with me everyday, instead of just Fridays."

"Yeah, but I like walking. It's nice in the morning." Niall protested, "And I don't want to abandon Lou. Even if he has Liam."

Zayn rested his forehead against Niall's for a moment, "Understandable. But I like coming to your house and seeing you first thing in the morning. It makes waking up worth it."

The blonde's eyes soften inexplicably, "You're a sap, you know that?"

Zayn pecks his lips lightly, "Yeah, well. You love me for it."

"True." Niall smiled, pulling Zayn towards the school.

"Oomf- careful, babe, I'm carrying both our bags!" Zayn said.

"I can carry mine, Zee, but you keep saying-"

"-I can carry yours!" Zayn insisted, "I don't care if it's heavy as long as you're more comfortable-"

"But I don't mind-"

"Oh, for god's sake, you two!" a deep voice came from behind them- Harry. And Louis and Liam were right behind him.

"I think I just vomited a rainbow, Haz." Louis said, disgruntled, "And I might've coughed out, like, a kitten, too."

Liam rolled his eyes, "So...did you guys try to talk your parents out of it?"

Niall snorted, "Obviously."

"Were you unsuccessful?" Louis added.

"Obviously."

"And did you get a lecture to rival Cowell's?" Harry joined in.

Niall let out a long, irritable breath, "Obviously."

"Stop bothering him." Zayn snapped.

Louis gaped at Zayn, "For fuck's sake, Malik, we didn't do anything!"

"I know." Zayn glared, "I'm tired. Shut up."

Louis heaved a long-suffering sigh, "Fine. Be that way." he turned to Harry, "I don't know how Niall manages. Would you love me if I was a moody diva all the time?"

"Aww, Lou." Harry grinned, "I would love you no matter what. You know that, right?"

Louis's dramatic expression softened, "Yeah, love. I know."

"Excuse me? And you vomited rainbows watching Zayn give me a ride to school?" Niall retched.

"Guys!" Liam interrupted, "We have, like 15 minutes until warning bell rings. I want to go ask Cowell more about the camp."

Zayn blinked at him, "Sorry?"

"Look, I know it sucks, but we don't really have a choice here." Liam pointed out.

"That's true." Harry said, "But I'd rather pretend we don't have to go for that thing."

"Well, we do." Liam said resolutely, "Whether we like it or not, and it's more than a month long. I'd rather find out what we're in for than sit around without a clue."

"Y'know what, me too, actually." Louis said, sounding mildly surprised, "I guess it's better to be prepared. All I know is that it's in Sweden."

"It is _not_." Niall frowned, "It's in Upstate New York. Why would our parents fly us to Sweden?"

"Then why would they call it Camp Sweden?" Louis argued.

"Eden, Tommo. Camp Eden." Zayn said dryly, "Ok, I agree with Liam. We really do need to talk to Cowell about this camp."

Liam smiled, "Exactly." Niall and Harry nodded in agreement.

Louis blinked, "Oh. Yeah. New York. Makes more sense than Sweden. It's only a three hour drive from Montco. I'd love to walk in and tell everyone that I'm from West Philadelphia, born and raised."

"But you're not, love." Harry said soothingly, "You know Montco is an hours drive north from Philli, right?"

"Yes." Louis grumbled, "Shut up."

"Come on!" Liam urged, "We're going to run out of time. Let's go see Cowell now."

"And maybe change his mind?" Niall asked hopefully.

Zayn snorted, "Fat chance. My parents were basically skipping around with this idea."

"Same here." Niall said glumly, "I'm so fucked, I wanted to work on my music this summer."

"You can still work on it in Sweden." Louis said, with uncharacteristic optimism, "Just bring your guitar."

"But what if this is the one thing that stops me from getting that music scholarship?" Niall asked frantically, "What if I screw up all my gigs because I didn't practice enough, or- or- shit, what if my meeting with the record label doesn't go well because I didn't work hard enough this summer? Have I mentioned the-"

"The meeting with Columbia Records." Liam picked up easily.

"On December seventeenth." Harry continued swiftly.

"With LA Reid." Louis added.

"Who will be watching one of your gigs before the meeting." Zayn finished fondly.

Niall nodded, breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon, "What if this summer screws it all up?"

Louis's eyes softened. He knew how hard Niall worked at his music, how much he loved it. He knew how many times record labels had brushed him off and overlooked him. The fact that he had scored an actual management meeting with Columbia Records, after LA Reid watched a video of him performing at a school assembly, was something that made the boys prouder than they could explain.

"You've worked too hard already." Zayn said, "You've got it this time, Nialler. You're gonna get this one. LA Reid is coming all the way to Pennsylvania just to see you sing live and talk to you about record negotiations. You have it in the bag."

"That's what everyone says every single time." Niall sounded dangerously close to crying, "That's what I think every time a person tells me they'll recommend me or- or asks for my number or something. And every time, nothing happens. They just let me down, tell me I'm not cut out for the business. I can't lose it this time, Zee. I can't."

"You won't." Zayn answered firmly, "I know you won't. I know _you_. 

"C'mon, Ni." Harry said, "My mom looked through the brochure yesterday. And she went to the website. She said it looks like a beautiful place. Maybe you'll be inspired or something. Whatever happens in the mind of a musician."

Niall cracked a smile as they knocked on Cowell's door.

The stern principal swung the door open, his irritable face morphing into something resembling shock, "Well, boys. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you first thing in the morning?"

"English, please?" Louis muttered under his breath. Liam kicked him.

"We, uh. Kinda. Wanted to know about Sweden." Harry said sheepishly.

Mr. Cowell blinked for a moment.

"It's _Eden_ , you dumb fuck!" Niall hissed. Zayn slapped a hand over Niall's mouth and eyed the principal wearily. 

Mr. Cowell's puzzled expression cleared, "Oh, you want to now more about the camp! How fantastic! That's great. Come inside, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Never seen him look so cheerful." Zayn commented in a low voice as they filed inside. Louis snorted.

The boys took their seats, and Mr. Cowell sat at his desk, eyeing them expectantly, "Well?"

"Well....." Liam said slowly, "I want to know why exactly you're sending us to this place."

"Sweden is very cultural." Louis acknowledged. Harry bit back a laugh.

The principal ignored Louis, "I want you five to strengthen your morale and develop your personality. I want you to really understand who you are, because I think the image you have of yourselves is very different from how others perceive you. Not in a bad way-" he added quickly, as Louis opened his mouth, "-but, Mr. Tomlinson, as an example, I know that you are a genuinely caring person. So why do you think your juniors are too intimidated by you to hand you your Secret Santa present in person? If I'm not wrong, Mr. Horan had to collect them for you."

Louis blinked. It was clear that this was the first time he had considered this fact.

"And, Mr. Horan." Cowell continued, "You are a naturally bright student. It is a fact that we teachers have discussed- you are very intelligent. But fellow classmates tend to approach, say, Mr. Payne when it comes to academic questions. You are not considered stupid, of course, but you are not considered smart. Even though we both know you are."

The principal eyed each of them, "I could list something like this for each of you. I can say that Mr. Payne has a fun side, he likes to let loose. But nobody knows. At the same time, I can say Mr. Styles is actually a strong leader, but no one would believe me. Mr. Malik, I know you have a 'tough' reputation. But you are a thoughtful person, sensitive to other's feelings. Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one who knows it."

"We know it!" Louis protested, "We know that I'm caring and Ni's smart and Liam's-"

"Yes." Mr. Cowell interrupted, "But did you know that the outside world doesn't perceive you that way? The way you carry yourself, the idea of yourselves that you give others, is very important"

Louis shrugged uncomfortably, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"It is not like I'm asking you to put out a false image." Mr. Cowell explained, "Be yourselves- but carry yourselves well, too. Develop your personality. Find out who you really are. I've looked through numerous camps, and when a student told me about this one, I checked it up. I really believe that it could help you."

"Aren't there other ways?" Niall said, almost desperately.

"Maybe. But I recommend this one." Cowell said, "Horan, I know about your meeting with the record label. Your father told me. And you know what I think?"

Niall looked at him questioningly.

"I think that you will do a fabulous job, and I think maybe- just maybe- you can learn something at this camp, as a counselor, that might help you on your future endeavors."

When Niall didn't reply, the principal pulled out a brochure and spread it out, revealing a picture of the camp.

There was a beautiful lake, and a bunch of cabins in the clearing next to a football field. There were mountains in the distance- Adirondack Mountains, Zayn remembered- and a foresty place some distance away from the main camp area. The sun was setting, and it's reflection glowed in the water.

"It's quite nice." Harry admitted softly.

"Isn't it?" Cowell agreed, "I spoke to Lena and Dave- they run the camp- and they're very kind people."

"Pictures always look better than how the actual place looks." Zayn pointed out.

Cowell smiled, "Don't worry, Malik. I did my research thoroughly. Would you like to hear about what goes on inside the camp?"

The boys nodded hesitantly.

"There are 12 children from each age group- 6 boys and 6 girls. That makes a total of 36 campers." the principal began, "There are two cabin circles, each of which has their own campfire-one for boys and one for girls. During the day, boys and girls may play together, do their activities together, etcetra. There's also a common campfire midway between the boys' cabin cluster and the girls'. But for sleeping, of course, they are separated."

"36 campers." Harry repeated, "That's not actually so bad, if you think about it. It could have been 500. Imagine learning five hundred names."

"Each cabin will contain 6 children and 2 counselors." Mr. Cowell continued, "So, there's two 11 year old cabins, one for boys and one for gilrs, two 12 year old cabins, two 13 year old cabins, and so on. And in each cabin, there will be two of you. You have to look after the kids. During the day, they all have different activities and classes, for which they have teachers. Art, sports, music, whatever is on the day's schedule. But during their free time, meals and other things, you look after them."

"Wait- that's it?" Niall asked, "We just look after a bunch of minions?"

"I would prefer the term 'children'." Mr. Cowell said conversationally, "But, yes. And every night there will be an hour where all the counselors, boys, girls, Lena and Dan get together and do something. Those nights have names- "Jamming Night', 'Cookout Night', 'Movie Night'- you get my flow, don't you?"

"That sounds okay." Louis admitted.

"Good. I'm quite sure this will be explained to you at the camp, too. The counselors arrive a day before the campers."

"But..." Liam said, "I mean, this does sound nice, but what if it's not our style?"

Mr. Cowell smiled, "Well, then. Make it your style."

"Who's the other student who's going to be a counselor?" Harry asked suddenly, "You said there's another eleventh grader."

"Oh, yes. Miss Sophia Smith." the principal said, "She'll be attending as well."

Zayn's mouth dropped open, turning to Niall and gesturing frantically. Niall was doing the same, his mouth unable to form words.

Louis was grinning mischievously, while Harry seemed to be stringing together a non-coherent sentence.

Liam looked ready to die. Again.

Mr. Cowell stared, "I'm not even going to ask." he said, "But let me tell you one thing- not many students get this opportunity. Your parents are willing to spend money and send you to a beautiful place for the summer, and you have the company of each other. This can only make you better."

Zayn nodded, "Okay."

Louis got up, "C'mon guys, we're already late."

"Would you like me to write a pardon letter for being late?" Mr. Cowell suggested.

Zayn was about to nod, Louis shook his head, "On second thought, I think we'll just skip first period."

"Louis!" Liam said, horrified.

But, to Zayn's shock, Mr. Cowell just laughed, "I hope to see you in your second period classes, though. And remember- if you are caught skipping, I didn't know about it."

Niall gave their principal a two-fingered salute, "Right on, Sir."

As they departed, Liam said, "You know what, guys? I think Cowell could be right."

"He's always right, even when he's not." Harry said.

"He's not." Louis said, "But I'm not as angry about the camp as before, so that's an achievement."

"But c'mon!" Liam said, "He's right- our parents are spending money to send us to New York so we can hang out on a mountain instead of here in Montco. And we can, y'know, make ourselves better. It's an amazing opportunity."

"Liam, you should be Cowell's PA." Zayn said seriously.

Louis's face split into a wide, evil grin, "Oh, _I_ know why it's a good idea suddenly- _Sophia's_ coming."

"Oh, yeah!" Harry joined in, "You can finally make a move!"

"Serenade her by the lake, under the glorious sunset!" Louis cackled loudly.

"And then you can ask her out and stop pining like an idiot." Niall continued.

"And then you can fuck her in the lake when the little kids are sleeping." Zayn finished brightly.

Liam choked, while Louis, Niall and Harry went weak in the knees from laughing.

"Liam's right." Harry hiccuped, "Sophia's coming, it's a cool enough place, we're together, we can chill. Just make the most of it."

"Make the most of it." Zayn echoed, "I like it. Haz, I'll quote you on that."

This was enough to send the others into fresh peals of laughter.

"Let's see how well Sweden can handle this shit." Louis grinned, "You with me, guys?"

"This idea's still shitty as fuck." Niall snapped.

Zayn smiled, "Yeah, but as Harry so wisely said, we make the most of it and see if Li and Sophia get together by the end of the summer."

"Sweden, here we come!" Louis bellowed.

Niall rolled his eyes, but said with a slight smile and a long-suffering sigh, "Eden, Tommo. It's Camp _Eden_ "

And Zayn couldn't help but think maybe they would make it through the summer. Maybe, if Niall was still smiling and Louis was still laughing, and Harry and Liam were still goofing around, Zayn could manage to make the most of it. 

Maybe.


	4. Chances We Didn't Take

Niall pulled on a snapback and grabbed a can of soda, "Dad, I'm gonna go meet the guys at Harry's!"

Bobby, who was intently watching the news channel, nodded absently, "No wonder you're up so early on a Saturday morning. Tell Anne thanks for having you all."

Niall, who was nearly out the door, wheeled around, "Huh?"

Bobby smiled cheerfully, "Nothing."

"No, wait- Dad. How'd you know it was Harry's mom that called all of us over and not Harry?"

"Niall, you've known Harry since you were 7 or 8-" Bobby began.

"3." Niall interrupted, "It's Liam we met when we were 8."

Bobby blinked, "Hmm. I could have sworn it's Louis you've known since you were 3."

Niall groaned, " _Dad_. Me and Haz met at preschool. We met Louis and Zayn when we were 6, remember? On the first day of first grade? And then in third grade, Liam moved here from Virginia. That's when we met him."

Bobby nodded slowly, "Well, the point is, you've known the boys for nearly ten years-"

"-I've known Haz for basically my whole life -"

"So, of course, I am on very good terms with their families."

Niall sighed, "So basically all the parents got together for some weird secret cult meeting and now you've given the responsibility of the final execution to Harry's mom and we're all going to die."

Bobby let out a guffaw, "You could say that. Off you go, son. _Bain sult._ "

Niall grinned at his father's Irish-ness. He himself might be American, but he couldn't help but adore the other half of his heritage, " _Ní dhéanaimid i gcónaí ? Féach tú ,daidí_."

Bobby laughed, "See you."

Niall shut the door with a slam and cut across a couple of backyards to the next road, where Harry's house was. He and Harry had indeed met at preschool. Their mothers had gotten into a conversation about carpooling when they realized they lived in the same neighborhood. During this time, Harry waddled over to Niall. They had both been clutching drawings that they had done in class that day. Niall's was a very messy green shamrock and Harry's was a sky, which basically meant half the paper was scribbled with blue.

"Heyyyy" baby Harry had said excitedly, "You drew my eyes and I drew yours!" because the color of their drawings were that of each other's eyes.

Niall had beamed his hundred-watt smile and poked Harry dimple. Harry returned the hundred-watt smile and poked Niall's forehead.

"You live in my ney-er-hood." Harry had added, "I saw you once. We should play in the park today."

"Okay!" Niall had agreed brightly

They had been best friends ever since.

They'd been basically inseparable their entire lives, and technically, to this day, still were, even if Niall was dating Zayn and Harry was dating Louis.

Unlike Niall and Harry, Louis and Zayn had known each other since their first steps, because their moms were best friends. When the four of them met in first grade, it was because Zayn and Louis had a fight about whose new notebook was better. So Zayn appointed Niall as his new best friend, which infuriated Harry.

So Harry yelled at Zayn. And though Louis was still 'fighting' with Zayn, he stormed over and hit Harry round the head for 'being mean to my best friend'.

Zayn had immediately smiled at Louis, and they made up on the spot, but Harry had a lump on his forehead and tears in his eyes, and Niall was so furious at them for hurting Harry that he demanded they 'make him better' or else he would tear up both of their new 'stupid looking' notebooks.

So Zayn and Louis accompanied Harry and Niall to the Nurse's Office, and they all apologized to each other. The nurse thought the apologizing was adorable and she gave them a bar of chocolate to share. Louis, of course, took the chocolate back to class and made it seem like a huge deal, and then made sure everyone was watching as he split it between the four of them.

"Only we get some, though." the six-year-old had announced grandly, "Because we're the best students. Also, it's only for best friends, and we're best friends."

And that was that.

When Liam had moved to Montco in third grade, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis were the established group of cool best friends. The kind of group that were very nice, but also exclusive. It had been one of their 'best friend rules' that they could be friends with anyone, but not 'best friends' and if anyone tried to be their best friend, they either walk away or throw a punch.

Maybe it was because the four of them were always confident, almost to the point of being overly so. Louis was probably the sassiest 8-year-old in existence, and Niall was unarguably the loudest person in the school. Harry was just his go-with-the-flow, don't-care self, and Zayn had always given off that bored, intimidating vibe. Even when he was a third-grader.

But when Liam joined their third-grade class, the teacher told him to join their table. This was quite unheard of, and came as a big shock to them. But Liam was nothing but nice, and pretty funny, too. He got along with all of them except, well, Louis. Louis never gave Liam a chance, and was constantly ribbing him and being generally rude.

Then, on the first gym class of the year, they were divided into teams to play basketball. Niall and Louis weren't bad at basketball, but were always better at soccer, while Harry and Zayn just didn't play sports. Liam ended up in their team, and he was an excellent basketball player. And surprisingly, he worked very well with Louis in the game. By the end of the class, their team had won, and Liam and Louis were friends.

By the end of that day, they had invited Liam to sit with them for lunch, discovering that he was a lot like them. He was funny and smart. He liked music like Niall, and comics like Zayn and was watched the same movies as Louis.

By the end of the week, they found themselves getting bored without Liam's company, and always preferred to work with him during group-work time. 

That weekly sleep-over, at the end of the first week of third grade had been their last one as a four-piece. After that, they decided to invite Liam, and Louis 'officially initiated' him into their best friends circle, after which the circle was 'closed to public'.

"Five is the max." Zayn had said firmly, "This is it. No more people."

And that really was it. They'd stayed that way for nearly ten years, and Niall was willing to bet on another ten more. And sixty after that.

Niall stopped in front of Harry's house and rang the doorbell thrice. When they were ten, they saw a movie, and got the idea to make passwords for themselves when they went to each other's houses. They would always ring the doorbell thrice. It was a bit stupid, but it had stuck.

"Hey, Niall!" Harry opened the door and threw himself onto Niall in a hug. Because that's just how they were

"Your mom is going to kill us today. Our parents are planning a secret cult." Niall said into Harry's curls.

Harry snorted, "Mom has 'news'. Which we all know is mom code for 'death'. So yeah, I'd say you're right."

"You are _also_ late." Louis added, "Zayn's been moaning about not having his sunshine around for hours."

"He only got here ten minutes ago!" Liam pointed out, "And he complained _once_."

"Yes! Thank you, Li!" Zayn said loudly, before pulling Niall into his chest, "You need to work on your time management, baby." he mumbled.

"Fuck off." Niall replied easily, kissing Zayn's cheek.

Louis grinned, "Well said, Nialler."

"Fuck off." Harry repeated, "Is that our quote for today?"

Liam looked scandalized, "Quotes need to have _meaning_. That has no meaning."

"It was a joke, Liam." Niall said.

Zayn pulled Niall closer and gave him another hug.

"Heyy." Niall swatted him softly, "What brought this on?"

Zayn shrugged, "I just really, really like you. Like, a lot."

Niall giggled, "You're an idiot. But I really, really like you a lot, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Zayn smiled, "Can I have a kiss, then?"

Niall swiftly pecked his cheek again, and Zayn pouted, 'Baaaabee!"

Niall grinned and kissed Zayn properly, hearing the darker boy sigh with content.

"Boys!" a new voice- Anne's- called, "I hope you're not getting married in here, because I'm sure your families would want to be present for that event. Safaa has her heart set on being the flower girl. I didn't feel right to tell her she'd be too old by then."

"How do you know they'll be getting married?" Harry said.

"It's obvious, bro." Zayn punched Harry's arm playfully, "Give it ten years, there'll be baby sunshines everywhere."

"Men can't have babies."

"We will _adopt_ baby sunshines." Zayn corrected himself, "We will adopt two baby sunshines and buy a cat and live in a brick house, and Ni will be a famous musician and I will do art."

Anne couldn't help the fond smile on her face, "I promise you I don't doubt any of that. I'm sure you all will keep each other forever. But before we think about baby sunshines, maybe you should think about college."

"Let's get through this summer first." Louis said boredly. 

"Didn't you have news?" Harry asked his mother, "If you don't, we're having our own secret cult meeting and you need to leave."

Anne laughed, "Not much of a secret, sweetheart. But, yes, I do have news. Come down to the dining room. I made pancakes."

"YES!" Niall shouted happily, "I love you, Anne. You're my favorite person ever."

"You're my favorite, too." Anne chuckled.

"I thought __I was your favorite!" Harry said with indignation.

"It's okay, Haz." Louis said soothingly, "You're always _my_ favorite."

Liam groaned, "Who's favorite am I?"

"Sophia's." all of them said together, and Liam turned bright red.

"Anyway, come on downstairs." Anne said, before turning around to leave.

The boys followed her downstairs.

"Been a while since Mom made pancakes." Harry said thoughtfully, "She used to make them on Wednesday mornings, but then I had to start leaving for school early for yearbook committee meetings."

"Yeah, and you abandoned me as your walk-to-school partner." Niall scowled. He was proud of Harry for being selected as the school's yearbook photographer, but he missed walking to school with his best friend every morning.

"So- _rry._ " Harry drawled, "You've got Lou and Liam."

" _And_ you've got me." Zayn added indignantly.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Niall said petulantly.

"Well, if you just came with me on my motorbike every morning, we could get to school faster, _and_ you could see Haz sooner." Zayn said hopefully.

"But I miss walking to school with _Harry!_ " Niall wailed.

Harry threw himself onto Niall in their usual stumble-back hug, "I miss you too, Ni!" he said dramatically.

Zayn put a hand on Niall's shoulder, steadying them, "You wouldn't have to miss each other if you'd just come with me."

"Shut it, Malik." Louis said, "Let's get pancakes."

As they sat around the dining table, Anne placed plates in front of them.

"Yum." Niall said happily, and Zayn couldn't help the adoring expression that took over his face.

"None of that." Louis waved his fork at Zayn.

"You'll take someone's eye out, you jerk." Zayn said irritably, "Am I not allowed to even look at my boyfriend? You look at Harry all the time."

Louis sighed loudly, "Point noted. Niall, don't you ever get tired of Zee looking at you?"

Niall shrugged, "Dunno."

"He doesn't, because he loves me a whole lot, unlike some people." Zayn said, giving Louis a pointed look.

This made the feather-haired boy laugh, "Shut up, Zayn. I love you loads- just not enough to snog your face off."

"I know, I know." Zayn muttered, "Wouldn't want you to snog my face off. Haz and Ni would get jealous."

"We wouldn't." Harry said cheerfully, "We've got each other. And Liam."

"Hey!" Zayn protested wanly.

Anne cleared her throat, fighting back her grin, "Boys, I have a reason for calling you here."

Liam nodded hesitantly.

"I know this summer isn't exactly going to go the way you planned it." Anne began, "And I'm proud of you all for rising to the occasion- no matter how much whining is involved. It's not easy, I know. But your principal had a very good point and a very good solution. This is for the best. You have to be at Camp Eden on July 14th- the camp officially starts on 15th, and we parents have discussed this- we are going to give you a map and worded directions, and off you go in the Payne's minivan."

"Wha- no GPS?" Niall sounded horrified.

"Nope. We trust that you'll survive the drive from Montco to Upstate New York." Harry's mother said, "And I know you think I called you here for something extremely important, but I just wanted to tell you that this is all on you."

"Meaning?"

"The parents are in no way involved." Anne said simply, "I've talked to all four of your parents, and we've agreed. You five drive there, do what you have to do, and come back at the end of the summer. Of course, I expect one call home every two days, but this is something for you five to experience by yourselves."

"No wonder Dad was so happy." Niall murmured, "He's always wanted me to go out, experience something. Never really got to do that. Greg left for college when I was 12, and Mom left even before that. I've never really wanted to leave Dad at home alone, no matter what he says about wanting me to live life." he looked up sadly, "I don't want to leave him alone now."

Anne's eyes softened, "He's never really alone, is he? He's got us- you've both got us, always. You know that, right?"

Niall nodded.

"Niall, look at me." Anne said, "I've known you since you were 3. I knew you when Greg was still in elementary school and Maura and Bobby were still married. You might not be a Styles, but you're as good as my son, and Bobby is as good as any member of my family. You work so hard, Niall, I know that, and I am incredibly proud of you."

Niall swallowed, looked up at her with bright eyes as she hugged him tightly, "One summer might sound like something huge- and it is. It's hard to leave your dad alone, it's hard to have to let go of your intense music practice schedule for a month. But this summer might help you a lot more than you realize now."

"I know." Niall whispered, his voice quavering, "I do know that. I can still take my guitar and write some stuff there, but... it's not the same. It's not _easy._ "

"Oh, baby." Anne said softly, "I know. I know it's not easy, but maybe it's not supposed to be. A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor."

Niall let out a quiet but firm, "I guess you're right." and Anne smiled, proud and confident.

"This is a chance. It's a chance for all five of you." she said, "You never know what you'll see, what you'll learn- what you'll _discover_. About yourself or about each other. You just never know."

"There must be so many _other_ ways we can develop ourselves." Harry said.

Anne smiled serenely, "Sweetheart, there are hundreds of ways, but like I said, this is an opportunity. It's a chance."

Harry opened his mouth to argue again, but Anne just shook her head, "You know, I don't think you've ever taken a chance and regretted it."

Harry's mouth snaps shut, because his mother is always right.

Zayn thinks about the time he held out his hand to Liam, asked whether he'd like to join them for lunch.

Remembered when he'd held an ice cube the six-year-old Harry's forehead and offered him an apologetic smile. 

He remembers the first time he kissed Niall, in eighth grade- the biggest chance he's taken till now, the one thing he's most proud of. He wonders if he and Niall would be together now if he _hadn't_ kissed him then- or would they still be the pair of obliviously enamored best friends?

"Boys." Anne said softly, "The only chances we regret are the ones we didn't take."

And she's right. She's so, so right.

"I'll quote you on that." Harry finally murmurs. And Zayn doesn't laugh this time- none of them laugh. Harry clearly hadn't commented for them to laugh, either, because he truly meant what he said. He meant that his mother was right, his mother had said something that he would remember.

"Let's take a chance on this, then, alright?" Anne asked.

"Alright." Louis agreed in a whisper, "Okay. No regrets."

Anne nodded, a strong rock in the midst of the boys' whirlwinds of panic and confusion, " _Never_ regret."

Niall leaned into Zayn, and the smile on his lips no longer held worry. An amount of nervousness, yes, but no worry. Just a layer of calm.

Zayn looked around at them

Louis's feathery brown hair and mischievous smile that has never once let him down.

Liam's big brown eyes, so sincere and steady, a person whom Zayn could trust with anything.

Harry's chocolate brown curls and green orbs, passionate and kind and everything Zayn has ever wanted in a best friend, a brother.

And Niall- 

_Niall_. Niall's sunshine blond hair and beautiful smile and oceanic blue eyes that were so full of happiness, that looked at Zayn with so much love-

And no. Zayn doesn't _do_ regrets. Zayn has never regretted anything in his entire life.

_The only chances we regret are the ones we don't take._

Zayn will take his chances. He will take it with the four people who mean everything to him.

He will never regret anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> If you're wondering about the lines in italics- it's in Irish Gaelic.
> 
> Bobby says "Have fun."  
> Niall replies, "Don't I always? I'll see you soon, Dad."
> 
> -Estelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Hope you're liking the story so far. :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
